dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuidis Vulko
Nuidis Vulko is chief counselor to the throne of Atlantis, and secretly a mentor to Aquaman. History Vulko taught Arthur Curry much about Atlantis, his Atlantean heritage and combat. He promised Arthur he would be able to see his mother soon when he is ready, but Arthur became frustrated after years of passing tests and being presented with more. Vulko finally revealed that Orvax, the previous king of Atlantis, has sentenced her to the Trench upon finding out she gave birth to Arthur with someone else. Vulko found an artifact that may lead them to the Trident of Atlantis. Both he and Mera aided Arthur in secret while staying by the side of Orm openly. However, when Orm prepares to go to war, he reveals he knows of Vulko's treachery and imprisoned him. Powers and abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As Atlantean Royalty, Vulko naturally possess incredible superhuman abilities above most Atlanteans. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Vulko is inhumanly powerful. Possessing greater physical dynamism than most Atlantean's, having been able to pace the likes of Arthur Curry as he was growing into his powers. More often than not outpacing him in their training sessions with relative ease. **'Superhuman Durability': Vulko has incredible durability, able to withstand the immense pressures of the sea. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Vulko can swim at supersonic speeds. **'Superhuman Senses': Vulko withholds same enhanced senses all Atlanteans posses to better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision': Vulko's vision is better enhanced to help see in the darker regions of the sea. **'Aquatic Respiration': As an Atlantean royal, not only is Vulko able to breathe underwater, but he can also breathing air without the complications that plague most other Atlanteans. *'Hydrokinesis': Vulko demonstrated a limited ability to conjure and manipulate sea water using his staff while in combat training with a young Arthur. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Vulko is an universally adept in all forms of personal defense, acting as Arthur's mentor throughout their tenure together. Having taught the future mariner hero everything he knows about CQC and polearm utilization from an early age while they trained on dry land and in the sea. *'Expert swimmer': Vulko, like all Atlanteans, is able to expertly coordinate himself while underwater. *'Archaeological Historian': Vulko is incredibly knowledgeable of the hidden secrets of Atlantis. Having garnered and studied scores upon scores of lost information detailing both the rise and fall of it's surface borne ancestry. Such as bearing insight to maps leading in search of the Trident of Atlantis. *'Expert Poleweaponer': Vulko most likely tutored Atlanna in use of the trident, quindent and basic lancer skills. Having been apt enough to utilize his own polearm with such efficiency and coordination that he could perform Atlantis's ultimate offensive/defensive battle technique while training his future king. All while using his polearm techniques in conjunction with his hydromancy as he taught Arthur in his youth. *'Multilingual': As his teacher, Vulko often taught Arthur a great many things about the world. It comes to reason that the later learned how to speak Russian, Italian and other such languages from his mentor. Equipment *'Historical Records': Vulko keeps a sunken ship in which he's stored and studied countless tales of his civilizations lost and forgotten culture. *'Atlantean Lance': Vulko often made use of an Atlantean Steel spear with which he could channel his water shifting abilities through, like he had demonstrated while training Arthur in his youth. Relationships Allies *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - mentee and king *Mera *Atlanna - queen Enemies *Orm/Ocean Master *David Kane/Black Manta Gallery Promotional images Aquaman - Vulko character poster.jpg References External links * * Category:Atlanteans Category:Aquaman characters